1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a multi wireless charging apparatus and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless charging technology, power necessary for charging a battery is transmitted wirelessly without a power code or a connector for charging. This technology is applied only to limited uses, such as an electric toothbrush, a wireless telephone for home use, electric tools, and the like, in the prior art.
However, the use of the wireless charging technology is increasingly expanding, with a recent explosive increase of the smart phone markets. Smart phones allow users to enjoy various contents and multimedia freely at any time, but there is a limit to the usage time thereof due to limitation in battery capacity. The wireless charging technology in the smart phone market has largely changed since 2010, after a smart phone wirelessly charged appeared. In 2011, products mounting wireless charging modules for wirelessly charging a cellular phone and a smart phone are successively being reported domestically and internationally.
Since the wireless power consortium (WPC), which aims at broadening the use of non-contact type standards, reported the first standard features for devices with 5 W or lower in July, 2010, more and more manufactures are joining this consortium. The wireless charging technology, of which a market is expanding due to employment of the smart phone, is expected to be increasingly applied to high-power devices such as a digital camera, a tablet PC, a monitor, a digital TV, and the like, in the future.
Among several methods enabling wireless charging, an electromagnetic induction method is excellent in view of commercialization and practicality. The electromagnetic induction method, as disclosed in Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-0094197 (laid-open published on Aug. 26, 2010), uses the combination of electromagnetic energy generated from a coil wound several times.
This embodies products based on Faraday's rule that an electromagnetic field generated by a coil on which AC or high-frequency current flows induces electromotive force at an output terminal of an adjacent coil. When a general cellular phone, a smart phone, a digital camera, a tablet PC, a monitor, a notebook, or the like, on which a wireless charging receiving module is mounted, is placed on a charging surface of a wireless charger constituted of a wireless charging transmitting module, an analog circuit, a power circuit, a control circuit, a rectifying circuit, a charging circuit, and the like are run, and thereby charge a battery installed in a device.
However, this wireless charging apparatus is inconvenient to keep and carry out due to a large volume thereof, and it is difficult to wirelessly charge a plurality of devices at the same time.